Pirate Twins
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: Manny, Diego, and Sid were all only children. At least, that was what their parents told them. And sometimes, what you don't know CAN hurt you if you're oblivious to the fact that you have an 'evil twin' sailing the seas, so eager for a chance to plunder that they'd attack their own sibling if necessary. WARNING: This is a plot bunny and it is undecided whether I will continue it.


Pirate Twins

Samson, or Sam as his crew mates called him, waddled across the deck in boredom. Despite being pirates, there was hardly ever anything for them to do; another pirate who called himself 'The Master of the Seas' always found hopeless little animals floating around before they did, always got the first pick of the pillage, and got all the pirate street cred. He sighed, wishing that someday there would come a chance for him and his friends to prove their pirate skills. A sloth Sam may be, he could still wield any weapon you gave him, and took utter pleasure in attacking someone with them. He always acted innocent and stupid enough, but he had gained respect among his fellow pirates. Then, out of the salty, briny blue, and idea struck him; it was a silly little idea, for sure, and most likely impossible. But...if it were true...perhaps it could be a great benefit to them.

The dark, honey colored sloth waddled quickly over to his sabertooth shipmate, brown eyes shining with delight. "Hey, Diablo! I just thought of the _best_ idea in the world! " he lisped, hovering in front of his friend. The jet black saber slowly raised his crimson red eyes to Sam's, a dangerous glint shining in them. Then again, it could have been the reflection of the sun from the ice. The saber pulled something protectively close to his chest with his front paws.

"What is it, Sam?" he asked in lowly, his voice aggressive and annoyed.

"I just got an idea!" Diablo lay his black ears back against his head.

"_What_ is _it?_"

"Okay, what if we each, individually...had a twin?" Diablo blinked and tilted his head.

"What?"

"What if we each had a twin? Like I had a twin brother, and you had a twin brother, and-"

"Sam, if I knew where to find any close relative of mine, I would demand he hand over everything he possessed to me and then I would skin him alive." Diablo interrupted, revealing the precious trinket he had previously hid and gesturing at the sloth with it. Having finished participating with the conversation, he set the object on the icy deck and began whittling away at the whale bone with his claws.

"Why?" The black saber sighed.

"Because I'm a _pirate_, genius!"

"Oh, I thought it was because you were abandoned." Diablo, who had gone back to whittling for a moment, froze. Then his entire being began to shake.

"What have I told you about being _quiet_ when I'm making scrimshaw?"

"But seriously! I never understood why! Is it just the fact that your fur is black and your eyes are red? I think it looks great on you! The Captain's got flecks of red in his eyes too." Diablo clutched the unfinished scrimshaw against his chest, and raised himself up so he was eye level with Sam. Then he made himself nose to nose to with the sloth and gave a snarl.

Sam leaned back with wide frightened eyes, before the saber laid back down and resumed his work. "Okay, just a _tad_ demonic when you uh...put it that way." Diablo merely glared at him and gave another growl, less 'demonic' but just as frightening. Sam chuckled and instantly turned, leaving the saber to himself. He waddled across the deck towards the Captain's quarters, fiddling with his tight fitted shark tooth bracelet. He sported two, one on each wrist and pretty much permanently attached to him. The teeth pointed in different directions; half pointed towards his body while the other half pointed out towards his hands.

It was his special mark as a pirate; Diablo had a scar on his shoulder and a birthmark on his chest, which was white in the shape of an 'X', and carried a pair of saber teeth around, one strapped to each foreleg. He had never told Sam where, when, and how he'd acquired them, but the sloth wasn't sure he wanted to find out. After all, Diablo _did_ have his own pair of sabers in perfect condition in his mouth already. He soon found their captain, a large mammoth with dark bluish fur and sporting brown eyes with red flecks, standing at the helm of the ship and gazing out at sea. He'd told them his name was Manuel, but to call him by his rightful title of 'Captain'. Manuel's left tusk was half gone, leaving a shorter, jagged edged appendage behind. It was also more dangerous; if the mammoth got close enough in, he could do some serious damage to most any animal, if not kill it.

"Captain?" Sam asked timidly.

"Aye Sam?"

"I just...thought of something."

"And what would that be?"

"Well...what if we each found out we had a twin brother, and had them join our crew as pirates? Then we would actually stand a chance, don't ya' think?" The mammoth contemplated such an idea for a while.

"Indeed Sam, that would be very helpful." the sloth smiled.

"I think it would be cool to find another sloth that looks like me. I could teach him how to fight too!" The captain chuckled and turned to pat Sam on the head. It was a rather harsh patting, but the sloth had come to expect such actions from his companions.

"Yes Sam, it certainly would be nice to have another warrior sloth around here. It'd be nice to have another saber and mammoth too." Sam smiled.

"Maybe we should go look for some! We could kidnap them from the continents and force them to join us!" he suggested excitedly. Manuel laughed.

"That's what I like about you. Sam." he said, poking the sloth's chest with his trunk. "You get so excited, with such childish innocence, over the best pirate ideas." Sam saluted him.

"Always happy to please the captain!" he replied loyally.

"While we're traveling you may, Captain, want to find a way to infiltrate one of the whale hunting hot spots." Diablo called from the deck.

"And why's that?"

"I'm running out of whale bone and ivory. And you know what I do when I can't make my scrimshaw." The mammoth nodded.

"Aye, wouldn't want another incident like that." he replied. "I'll be sure to plot a course for whale waters as we search for our new crew members." Sam smiled over at Diablo, knowing the saber would be pleased. And for once, the black saber was smiling back. Manuel returned to the helm, spinning it with an excited air. The ship lurched and turned starboard, slightly jerking the sloth off balance. He wobbled and eventually fell, gripping the edge of the ice ship.

While regaining his balance, he happened to look down into the water, and his eyes widened. "MAN OVERBOARD!" he shrieked. "Or woman, I can't really tell." Diablo jumped to his feet and loped up beside him, looking down into the water as well. His red eyes widened just as Sam's, and he turned to the captain.

"Bring her about, Captain! We need them on board, now!"

* * *

**So yeah, sorry this isn't another chapter of 'Within' guys, but I've wanted to update SOMETHING for a while now, and I found this in my 'Plot Bunnies' folder. One day I was just hit with the possibility that Manny, Sid, and Diego each had a twin they never knew about, and those three grew up to be pirates. I'm not totally sure where to go with it, but I thought it would be interesting to explore. It bugged me insistently FOREVER until I finally wrote it down, so I figured I'd share it with you guys. Manuel, Sam, and Diablo basically look EXACTLY like Manny, Sid, and Diego except for the colors and pirate accessories described in the story.**

**Any thoughts? Questions? Comments? Compliments? XD Plz review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
